The Wind Beneath My Wings
by Mandie
Summary: A short Brady/Chloe fic (I disclaim)


Chloe Lane placed one foot on the wet pavement as she stepped out of her car and gazed at the heavy dark clouds above. From beneath her sheer umbrella, she watched the steady fall of rain welcome her home.  
  
A flash of lightening struck and she shuddered but made no motion to move. Standing still in the parking lot, she stood shivering, staring out at the attractive restaurant ahead of her. Tuscany. The once inviting place, holder of countless memories, now only left her with one thought- 'What the hell am I doing here?'  
  
She had run away to Julliard one year ago, but it had been more than that. It was her heart that had run most of all; from potential hurt, risk, ignorance, summed up into a fear more powerful than any. But still her flight held captive the heart of another and the seemingly unrequited love nested deep inside.  
  
Chloe sighed, moonlight illuminating her face, remembering the morning she had left the small town. Brady, the man she longed for, dreamed of, had stood in front of her and she had felt her emotions give way at the moment he ran a hand in the gentlest stroke down her right cheek. But he hadn't asked her to stay; he'd only said the one word that hit hardest.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
She felt a tear form in her eye and slip down her warm cheek. God, what had she expected? A full-fledged love declaration? She couldn't even do that herself. And as she had burned it into her mind over the past year, she knew it was all her fault. Why couldn't she have just opened her mouth, let the words come as they would and tell him? Would that really have been so hard.. Yes, God, yes. He had no reason to feel likewise. She was just a girl who he gave voice lessons to, she told herself falsely, though a lot of help that did.  
  
Chloe Lane, the Chloe Lane, Salem's own diva, the girl who was headed for success, was a failure. A lost soul in the music world, who couldn't do it; who couldn't make it on her own. And with hopes dashed, and dreams dying, it was killing her. Each singing attempt was met with a sneer and she had spent many nights crying herself to sleep and she told herself she didn't know why.  
  
And in wretched irony was the reason she stood here tonight. News of her visit had spread quickly through Salem and her welcome home party was awaiting her inside. A celebration of her assumed success and she knew that if she walked in those doors, everything would come crashing down on top of her.  
  
Chloe used her free hand to unconsciously smooth out her dress, wet from the rain that had escaped the umbrella she held. Her thoughts were interrupted as the large glass door to the restaurant opened and through the rain, she saw a bubbly redhead step out and her name echoed through the storm.  
  
"Chloe! What are you doing standing out in that rain?!"  
  
A smile grew slowly onto her face. Nancy would never change. She started her slow stride toward her mother with a plastered smile and felt the warmth of the woman's arms as she tightly embraced her.  
  
"Oh Chloe, it's been so long! I've missed you so much."  
  
Chloe pulled back slightly and smiled. "I've missed you too."  
  
Nancy wiped a tear and grabbed Chloe's hand, pulling her inside. "Come on, come on. You've got people to see.." Her speech faded out as she silently wondered if Chloe would see him. He'd been a wreck when he'd arrived and Nancy knew that what she'd seen was an imitation of his everyday since Chloe had left. She'd seen it, as had every single Salemite, greater evidence that the shield he had over himself could be overpowered. Chloe knowingly spotted that look in her mother's eye. "Yeah...", she sighed and was pulled into the building and she stood in front of her friends and family as they greeted her with a simultaneous 'Welcome Home'. Her eyes unconsciously searched the crowd, willing themselves to meet with the one they longed for. Her train of thought broke, however, as a screech came from a blonde at her side and Belle's short figure wrapped around her and she could not help but smile.  
  
"Welcome home Chloe."  
  
'Home... right.'  
  
"Thanks, Belle. It's good to be back."  
  
*~*~*  
  
He stood in the back of the crowded room; ice blue eyes watching her every move. He watched her search the room at every chance, frowning when coming up empty. Why was he doing this to himself? It's not like they weren't talking. She had left, though, before he could tell her the truth and that hurt. And it was all his fault.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chloe broke away from the loud group at last, silently slinking away. Her parents, the Blacks, and her new family of Hortons, had overdone themselves, she decided, since she knew she didn't deserve it. It hurt to see the flourishing Salem she had left behind for nothing. The lights flickered momentarily and she looked around. The silent breeze from out on the terrace called to her and she walked toward the open air. As she walked, heat from a blazing stare held her and she shuddered under it, knowingly, and scared to meet its owner.  
  
The terrace had a slight roof, sheltering her from the storm and she ran her hand along a low railing, trying to collect her thoughts. "It's just Brady," she whispered to herself. "Just Brady..."  
  
But moments later, she sensed his presence steps behind her. She dared not turn around, knowing she could lose what strength she had left. No words were spoken the minutes they stood there. Him behind her, watching her, relaying through his presence the words he couldn't say. He was daring her to speak; daring her to tell him what she felt.  
  
When she sighed, he took a step forward, ready to hear her speak. She surprised him, however, by singing a few notes.  
  
Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh...  
  
He took a step forward so he was right behind her, her hair below his nose. He inhaled her scent, the familiar perfume he'd never forget.  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
  
You always walked a step behind  
  
She shivered as he ran a finger up her arm, seductively, inviting her back to his world.  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
His hand came to rest on her shoulder and she sucked in a breath. She thought back to how she had taken his help and friendship; his devotion and affection, for granted and left him behind. With nothing.  
  
"I'm impressed. Julliard has done you good.," he whispered into her hair, his voice sending sparks coursing though her body.  
  
"No," she replied shakily, still facing out at the dying storm, "you did."  
  
When she opened her mouth to sing again, all of the passion she had held for so long, released through every note.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
and everything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
He leaned down to her ear, his warm breath seducing her and desire washing over her body. From the side, he saw a tear, illuminated by the moonlight, slip down her from her closed eye. His whispering voice joined her softly in the next verse.  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
  
I would be nothing without you.  
  
His lips pressed firmly into her forehead while his hand tenderly massaged one of hers from behind.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
A few more tears cascaded from Chloe's flooded eyes as she slowly opened them. The words she sang spoke so truthfully to her. She couldn't make it without him. The unconfined passion she sang alone told her that. He released something within her with just his presence, but something more powerful; his love, made it possible.  
  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Chloe turned slightly in Brady's arms, where she now stood open to him, her emotions naked in her eyes before him. He searched them precisely with his own, studying each swirl and color and each sentiment and passion.  
  
Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Brady lifted his free hand to lovingly wipe away her flowing tears as she sang her heart to him.  
  
"Brady..." She whispered to him. "I love you, Brady. So much. You're the missing part of my heart and I-"  
  
"I know, Chloe. I know." He rubbed his lips over hers in the tingliest of sensations. "Finish your song." He gently urged her on.  
  
She stood up straight and spoke to his heart as she sang. Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
  
Thank you, thank you,  
  
And finally, his voice joined hers in a harmony that they'd live in forever. Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
*~* The End*~* 


End file.
